Unite or Fall
by Nicola2
Summary: When Lily and James get wind that Voldemort is after them, they must put aside their past differences...They must Unite or they will Fall! REVIEW!!


Unite or Fall - A Lily and James Fic.  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter One - A sinister Plan and an Unsigned Note.  
  
"Who?...my lord." asked a blonde haired man, as he lay shaking below Lord Voldemort's throne.  
  
"James Potter and Lily Evans...they're about to begin their seventh year at Hogwarts, becoming Head Boy and Girl, I believe," hissed Voldemort, his voice cold.  
  
"B-But why them my lord?"  
  
"Johnsten! Are you questioning me?" shreiked Voldemort, rising from his throne.  
  
"N-no my lord, I just...ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!" Voldemort had raised his wand and muttered 'Crucio' and as the man named Johnsten screamed in agony, Voldemort smiled...he laughed.  
  
"Now be gone, you piece of filth," said Voldemort, sitting once again and lowering his wand.  
  
"Yes my lord," and shaking violently Johnsten, left the great black hall.  
  
Voldemort smirked. He knew Johnsten would never be able to get James Potter or Lily Evans, they were far to close to Dumbledore, Voldemort spat at the name, but Johnsten failing to fulfil his request would give Voldemort an escuse to murder Johnsten and be rid of him. Not that he needed an excuse. Then he would get a more capable Death Eater, to get Potter and Evans for him...maybe Kershaw or Cunningham...Well either of them, and Voldemort would get Potter and Evans when he left school...yes when Dumbledore was out of the way. If Potter and Evans would not come over to his side...he would have them killed.  
  
Yes, that was the way Voldemort was going to run things...join him, or die. Meet his requests, or die. Murder and tortue the innocent, or die. Voldemort smiled his grim smile, yes, he liked that way of running things.  
  
*  
  
Hundreds of Miles away Lily Evans awoke with a start. She moved her hands to run them through her crimson hair and was suprised to notice her hands had been clutching her face. She wiped her forehead, she could could feel cold sweat on it, her chest was heaving and aching.  
  
Lily had awoken like this many times over the summer, breathing hard and sweating and not knowing why she had woken up.   
  
But this time, this was different, her chest hurt and she had a strong feeling of foreboding and worry, that seemed to want to burst from her. She could sense something was wrong, but she had no clue what.  
  
She turned her head to see her luminous alarm clock which showed it was 5:13am Wed. on Sept. 1. Lily's heart leapt. Today she would be returning to school, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see Lily was a witch.  
  
Lily threw her covers off herself and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She got and made for the window, but caught sight of herself in her wardrobe mirror. She looked very pale and her tight white t-shirt and baby blue cotton pyjama bottoms seemed to be clinging to her slender body. Lily scraped her hair back into a bun, and strode to the window.  
  
Flinging it open, she leaned on the sil, letting the cool night air breeze her face. She closed her eyes and listened to the peace of her quiet little street.  
  
Lily's attention was suddenly distracted by a distant hooting, she opened her eyes to see an owl swooping toward her window. She squinted through the night sky, trying to make out the owl more clearly. It looked to be an eagle owl...but no one she knew had an eagle owl, and Hogwarts had already sent her letter about the books she needed and becoming Head Girl.  
  
The owl swept through the open window as Lily jumped out of the way. It circled once around the room then landed on a chair in the corner of Lily's room.   
  
She rushed over and pulled off the letter tied to it's leg. Almost at once the owl swept from the room and off into the night.  
  
Frowning Lily looked down at the letter. Instead of wax the parchment was bound with a rose, and as she sat down on her bed and broke the seal, a handful of deep red rose petals sprinkled onto her lap. She flicked on her bedside lap, so as to see the words written. The letter was written in red ink and the handwriting was extravagant and loopy and read,  
  
Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?   
  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:   
  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,   
  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:   
  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,   
  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;   
  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,   
  
By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;   
  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,   
  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;   
  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,   
  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest;   
  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,   
  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.  
  
Look for me at school, I'll be looking for you...  
  
Lily's mouth fell open...someone had sent her a love sonnet, Lily recognised it as Shakespeare at once. She loved Shakespeare, but who would send it her? It was obviously a wizard because it had arrived by owl...But not many wizards, excluding the Muggle-Borns, would know about William Shakespeare.  
  
Lily checked her clock, it was now 5:30, and she hadn't bothered to pack yesterday. She would have to leave for London in a couple of hours, so setting aside the perplexing note she began to collect up her things, she decided she would worry about the note later, on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Hmm, I've never really written anything evil before...review :D maybe see you in chapter two?  
  
Disclaimer - Harry Potter = Not Mine. 


End file.
